Jealousy
by WonderPickle
Summary: Gwen and Kevin argue about his jealousy over Cooper. Gwevin one-shot.


**This is a terribly short story, but I couldn't squeeze anything else out of it, and I didn't want to force something at the end.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait a minute. Are you _jealous_?"

Kevin scoffed as he walked through the front entrance. "Absolutely not."

After dropping her jacket onto the hook near the door, she crossed her arms over her chest. "You are, aren't you? You're _jealous_."

Kevin attempted to brush it off, but it was obvious to his girlfriend that he wasn't being truthful. Although he had an excellent knack for lying, when it came to her, his valued skill was no longer something he possessed. "I'm _not_ jealous of _Cooper_ , Gwen."

She let out a breathy laugh. "Yes you _are_. You're _totally_ jealous."

"I am _not_!"

"You are _too_!"

He rolled his darkly colored eyes, sinking into the couch. " _Whatever_."

Gwen plopped down next to him, a gigantic grin plastered on her face. She stared at him for several seconds before asking, "Why are you even jealous of _Cooper_?"

With no response, he flicked on the TV.

She continued pestering him, poking at his muscled arm with her finger. " _Kevin_?" she pressed in a sing-song tone.

He rotated his head towards her, merely blinking.

"You're really not gonna tell me why you got so jealous tonight?"

He blinked again, a slow flap of his eyelids that indicated his irritation.

"Ooookayyy…" she turned away from him, turning her attention towards the bright screen ahead of her.

Kevin sighed, knowing he couldn't continuously dodge the conversation. "Because…" he sighed again, "because he's _in love with you_." he mumbled before she could completely finish her statement.

She furrowed her eyebrows, her playful demeanor diminishing. "What?"

Jaw clenched and eyes rigidly set upon her, he said, "He's _in love with you_ , Gwen."

A laugh bubbled out from her throat, followed by a snort. "Cooper's not _in love with me_. He may have a...a crush on me, but there's no way he's-"

He continued staring at her, no emotions passing over his face.

"Oh," Gwen replied, her eyebrows knit, " _That's_ why you were jealous? Did he...did he _tell_ you?"

"It's hard to miss," grumbled the Osmosian in reply.

" _I_ missed it," she told him, a slight laugh escaping her lips.

He glared at her.

"Okay, uh, nevermind that," she said, taking in a breath before she started again, "Seriously though, Kevin. You're _upset_ because Cooper's _in love with me_? I don't even...what's...what's the big deal?"

Kevin sighed. "Nothing. Nevermind."

"Kevin."

"It's nothing, Gwen. I said nevermind."

" _Kevin_."

He sighed again. "Fine. I...it was just...he was _flirting_ with you. And...and you were _okay_ with it."

The Anodite stared at him incredulously, narrowing her eyes. "He was _not_ flirting."

A scowl brimmed upon his features.

She crinkled her nose. "Okay...I guess _maybe_ he was. But I wasn't _okay_ with it. I would _never_ condone that."

"You _seemed_ to be okay with that."

She exhaled heavily. "That's _ridiculous_."

Pursing his lips, he leaned away from her. "Is it _really_ , Gwen?"

Her hand reached for his face, but he pulled away. He was somewhat annoyed, both with her and the other boy they had been having their quarrel about. " _Yes_ it's ridiculous. Because I'm in love with _you_. You _know_ that."

There was a moment of awkward pause before Kevin replied. He seemed to be fumbling for the correct response, but only coming up with two words. Gwen almost found them sufficient enough. "I know."

"Then why is this such a big deal to you?"

He suddenly felt more reassured, less bothered by Cooper than he originally was. "I...I don't like seeing you with other people," he confessed with a light shrug.

She grinned, another breathy laugh escaping from her lips. A slight rosy warmth flushed upon her cheeks.

"You know you're my girl, Gwen."

Her eyes glistened spectacularly as she peered into his dark pupils. "I know."

Leaning further back into the couch cushions, she curled into his side, resting her head on his chest. She longed to listen to his heartbeat, as she always did when she was in that position. It seemed to bring a sense of security and comfort to her, which she thoroughly enjoyed.

"I'm...sorry for...for getting jealous," Kevin mumbled into her hair as he planted a kiss into her sweet smelling scalp.

"Don't be," she immediately replied, "Cooper has nothing on you."

The Osmosian chuckled. "You're right. He's got nothin'."

They snuggled together as close as they could, legs and arms intertwined between one another. He pulled her tightly to him, wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulders. His desire to shield her was a natural instinct, a habit that would never vanish from his senses.

"Did you really never notice that Cooper's in love with you?" Kevin suddenly questioned after a long yet tranquil silence.

She shrugged against his warm body. "I was never very focused on him. He's a good kid, but I already have someone I love."

Without even looking, the Anodite could sense his enormous grin. She _loved_ being the cause of it.

Another absence of sound settled in, the pair resting in one another's arms for an endless amount of time. It didn't take long before both the Osmosian and the Anodite drifted off. And besides their initial dispute, it was a pretty good end to their day.


End file.
